indiawikiaorg-20200214-history
Main Page
Welcome to Wikindia India is a Wikia dedicated to India - one of the most vibrant and culturally diverse lands on Earth. India Wikia is dedicated to all that is Indian, including its places, its people, its sights and its sounds, and all that makes this country unique. What can we do here ? over articles. About this Wiki · · · · · Wiki tutorial · Help pages '' What can we do? *'Browse -''' Explore India. *'Help build Wikindia' - This site is a wiki, meaning anyone can edit it, including you! Yes, if you can type and click you can edit most of these pages. :If you are new to wiki, read the Wiki tutorial and What is Wiki? to get an idea of how the system works. Many learn the first basics by just observing an existing page's edit code. Try practicing your wikispeak in the Sandbox. Just don't worry about making mistakes....learn and rectify, take your time and effort. For help see Help pages. :Add/Improve -''' Add useful/relevant information to any existing page. Provide source/links wherever appropriate. Just click on the edit button above a page, type in what you want, watch the preview, write a brief summary, and when satisfied, click "Save". For help, see Help pages. :'Discuss/Comment -' You can discuss a specific article in the discussion page for the article. If you want to make general comments, chat or just say hello - Visit our Community Portal and/or the Forums. :'Organise/Clean -' Keep things organised. Wherever appropriate, categorise http://meta.wikimedia.org/wiki/Help:Category, add links, make standard templates, etc. See Category:Wikia maintenance. :'Dishum the Gabbars -' Often cities lure vandals. They are like Gabbar - allegedly the most famous villain of Indian-Cinema (see Sholay). Be the good guy (Jai, Veeru, Radha or Basanti) and dishum (i.e. ) the Gabbaredits. :'''Create new articles - choose any India-related topic you want to write about (or discuss). Do a quick search to make sure you are not duplicating an existing article. Then go ahead - create it. To start a new topic - think of a good title for your topic and type it below: bgcolor=#DFFFA5 *'Advertise: india.wikia.com -' Spread the word. Invite friends to visit this site and contribute. *'Remember -' The wider the interest span of an article, the better it is. Wikindia is democratic, it is evolving, and it is emerging from initial chaos and incompleteness. Wiki-ing is all about building community and sharing knowledge in a rational way. Explore India... :Browse by category - ''Browse India · *'An Introduction to India' *'Travel - ' Travel India *'History - ' History of India (browse) *'Arts and culture - ' Culture | Music | Entertainment | Literature | Cuisine (browse) | Sports *'Gyaan & Taknik (Knowledge & Technology) - Knowledge Economy | Education in India (browse) |Science - Mathematics - Social Sciences | Technology *'Economy - 'Economy | India Inc | Money | Development of India *'Future - ' Future Scenarios for India *'People - ' People *'Society - ' Languages in India (browse) | Religions in India (browse) | Health *'Political - 'Government of India | Censorship (see also Bloggers Against Censorship) *'Regional - 'Geography of India | Places in India (browse) | Climate *'Nature - 'Wildlife of India *Quotes on India''' And much more to come ..... ભગતસિંગ,સુખદેવ અને રાજગુરુને સો સો સલામ ....... From Prof. Mehboob Desai ૨૩ માર્ચની સાંજે ભગતસિંગ ,સુખદેવ અને રાજગુરુને ફાંસીની સજા આપી અંગ્રેજ સરકારે તેમના શાસન પર એક ઔર વિનાશક પ્રહાર કર્યો હતો. નિયમ મુજબ ફાંસીની સજા સવારેજ આપવાની હોઈ છે.પણ 1930ના એ યુગમાં ભગતસિંગની લોકચાહના ગાંધીજી કરતા પણ ચડીયાતી હતી. અંગ્રેજ સરકાર પ્રજાના આ પ્રવાહને જાણતી હતી.અને એટલે જ ત્રણે ક્રાંતિકારીઓને અચાનક-કસમયે ફાંસી આપવામાં આવી.ભગતસિંગના માતા-પિતા સુધ્ધાને તેની જાણ કરવામાં આવી ન હતી.ફાંસીના સમયે ભગતસિંગ ખુબ ખુશ હતા. તે સમયે તેઓ લેનિનનું જીવનચરિત્ર વાંચી રહ્યા હતા. જેલરે આવી ભગતસિંગને ફાંસીના માટે તૈયાર થઈ જવા કહ્યું. ત્યારે ભગતસિંગ બોલ્યા, "જરા થોભો,અત્યારે એક ક્રાંતિકારી બીજા ક્રાંતિકારીને મળી રહ્યો છે." અને ભગતસિંગે જીવનની છેલ્લી પળોમાં લેનિનના જીવનચરિત્રને પેટ ભરીને માણ્યું. ભગતસિંગ નાસ્તિક હતા.કોઈકે ફાંસી પૂર્વે તેમને "વાહિગુરુ"ને યાદ કરવા સૂચન કર્યું. ત્યારે પણ ભગતસિંગ બોલી ઉઠ્યા હતા, "આખી જિંદગી મેં ઈશ્વરને યાદ નથી કર્યા. જીવનની છેલ્લી પળોમાં યાદ કરી મોતના ભય નો મને અહેસાસ થયો છે તેમ ભારતના યુવાનોને સબક આપવા નથી માંગતો.મોત મારા માટે શહાદત છે" અને એ નરવીર હસતા હસતા ફાંસીના માંચડે લટકી ગયો.. Category:browse